fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Reinhardt
Reinhardt (ラインハルト Rainharuto, fan translated as Rinehart) is an enemy character from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. Said to be the second coming of the Crusader Tordo, he is the leader of the Gelben Ritter in the Freege army and has been Ishtar's personal guardian since childhood. He is also the older brother of Olwen, who initially admires him. Kempf despises him out of envy and views him as a rival. In Fire Emblem Heroes, he is voiced by Kentaro Tone in the Japanese version and Christopher Corey Smith in the English version. Profile Reinhardt first appears at Ishtar's side when she arrives in Leonster to ask Bishop Saias to aid Prince Julius, who has fallen ill. In Chapter 21x, Julius reveals that he has noticed Reinhardt's romantic feelings for Ishtar, and out of jealousy, he orders her to remove him from his position. In the following chapter, Reinhardt speaks with Saias, who mentions Olwen's defection to Leif's army. He is certain that Olwen is being manipulated until Saias states that she has found her own path in life. Afterwards, he leads the Gelben Ritter into a battle against the Liberation Army at the Great River of Thracia. If Olwen speaks to Reinhardt during the chapter, he attempts to persuade her to leave the Liberation Army, but to no avail. As a parting gift, he gives Olwen the Holy Sword, which was in turn given to him by Ishtar. He is then killed or captured by Leif's army after combat. In-Game ''Thracia 776 Stats Strategy In terms of one-on-one combat, Reinhardt is probably the strongest boss in the game. He has four powerful skills, a Dire Thunder tome, a Master Sword, five leadership stars, five movement stars, a PC of 2 (an utter rarity among bosses), and high stats to boot. If you have been using Olwen with the Ambush + Dire Thunder combo, Reinhardt has that too, but he is stronger than her thanks to his skills. Reinhardt will not attack his sister Olwen, so first have her talk to Reinhardt to obtain the Holy Sword. After this, based on Olwen's stats, she could potentially defeat Reinhardt by herself. If not, it is advisable to inflict Reinhardt with some kind of stat condition (have the status inflicter be boosted by the Magic Up Staff or Pure Water) and finish him off. Because Cowen possesses a Berserk Staff, the player should have access to status conditions so long as Tina has enough magic to steal it after receiving a magic boost. A berserked Rinehart could theoretically destroy his entire battalion and even capture Cowen. When and if he is defeated, usually as a result of ballista shots, what remains of his squadron will leave the field . If neither option is suitable, you should boost Tina's magic with a Magic Up Staff and have her steal his Dire Thunder so you can finish him off with ranged attacks. Another option is to put Mareeta in range to attack him with Mareeta's Sword. Since it has Awareness, it will disable his skills. Another way to weaken him is to use a character with no weapons or items to act as bait for Reinhardt. Reinhardt will capture them which will lower his stats, allowing him to be defeated easier. However, this risks losing a unit if Reinhardt manages to escape. Heroes Description ;Thunder's Fist :''Formidable and admired mage knight in Friege's army. Ever ready to lend an ear to his younger sister, Olwen. Appears in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. Base Stats Skills Weapon Assists Specials Passive Quotes ''Thracia 776'' ''Heroes'' :Reinhardt/Heroes Quotes Gallery File:Reinhardt Heroes.png|Artwork of Reinhardt from Fire Emblem Heroes by cuboon. File:Reinhardt Fight.png|Artwork of Reinhardt from Fire Emblem Heroes by cuboon. File:Reinhardt Skill.png|Artwork of Reinhardt from Fire Emblem Heroes by cuboon. File:Reinhardt Damaged.png|Artwork of Reinhardt from Fire Emblem Heroes by cuboon. File:Reinhardt TCG.jpg|Reinhardt as he appears in the TCG File:Reinhardt card.jpg|Another Reinhardt card. File:ReinhardtFE5.png|Reinhardt's portrait in Thracia 776. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters Category:Heroes Images